patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuphead Saga
What About While they take a break, both Voodoo & Spice heard from Phantom Reaper that there is a new Devil's Casino in the Netherealm. Despite the warnings from Archer, both girls set out there & go on a winning streak of rolling the dice until Voodoo's greed got the best of both her & Spice when they lost to the Devil himself, the new ruler of the Netherealm, and they payed the price. Now both Voodoo & Spice fight for their lives on a mission with dread, even if it means getting those contracts that will push them physically & for certain contracts, mentally. If they don't succeed, the Devil will take their heads. Knowing that they don't want to be pawns of the Devil, both Voodoo & Spice need to play along for now & get all of those contracts to try & turn the tables against the Devil, but it will not be easy. With their new powers in the mix, can Voodoo & Spice do it together & make it up to their Contracts? What Happened "More Coming Soon" Character Cast *Voodoo the Hedgehog as Cuphead *Spice the Hedgehog as Mugman *Archer the Crocodile as Elder Kettle *The Devil (Cuphead) as Himself *King Dice as Himself *Layla the FoxSkunk as Porkrind *Kineticlops, Day Glow Green Kineticlops & Blacklight Kineticlops as Legendary Chalice *Tails as Pilot Flight Instructor *Shiver *Janae Jigglypuff *Phantom Reaper *Vector the Crocodile *The Cowgirls as The Root Pack **Applejack as Moe-Tato **Lopunny as Weepy **Billy the Star as Psycarrot **Bunnie Rabbot **Tina Armstrong **Dixie Clements **Donna Omega *Uru as Goopy LeGrande *H20 Delerious as Ribby *Vanoss as Croaks *I-Am-Wildcat *Flowey as Cagney Carnation *D.Va as Hilda Berg *Ultra-V *Undyne as Baroness Von Bon Bon *Alphys as Jawbreaker *Papyrus as Gumball Machine *Greater Dog as Candy Corn *Mumbo as Beppi the Clown *Shantae as Djimmi the Great *Pigerio as Grim Matchstick *Lrr as Wally Warbles *Cala Maria as Herself *Giga Mermaid *Captain Stickybeard as Captain BrineyBeard *Dr. EggPlankton as Dr. Kahl *The Grave Train as The Phantom Express **Rottytops as Blind Specter **Skullhead as T-Bone **Eliza & Envy Valentine as Blaze Brothers **Skullhead's Arvak as Head of the Train *Q-Bee as Rumor Honeybottoms *Alice Angel as Sally StagePlay *Bendy as Sally StagePlay's Groom *Wade Neon as Werner Werman *Jazmin Kimmy Locations Level 1: Mobius Central *Cowgirls' Farm (Farm Pack) *Club Vanossgaming (H20 Delerious & Vanoss) *Forest (Uru) *Ruined Building I (Kineticlops Bonus Stage) *The Air Battle (D.Va) *Flower Fields (Flowey) Level 2: Mobius FunFair *Sweet Lands (Undyne) *Roller Coaster (Mumbo) *Space (Lrrr) *Mountain (Pigerio) *Genie Ride (Shantae) *Ruined Building II (Kineticlops Bonus Stage) Level 3: Mobius Beach *The Pier (Captain Stickybeard) *Ocean (Cala Maria) *Ink Stage (Alice Angel) *Above Factory (EggPlankton) *Biker Club (Wade) *Bee Hive (Q-Bee) *Spooky Forest with Train Tracks (Grave Train) *Ruined Building III (Kineticlops Bonus Stage) Final Level: The Netherealm *Devil's Casino (King Dice) *Netherealm Throne Room (The Devil) Bosses (Phase Attacks) *The Cowgirls (Applejack, Lopunny & Billy the Star) in: Farmland Frolic **Phase 1: Applejack (Applebucking Apples) **Phase 2: Lopunny (Dangerous Rain Dance) **Phase 3: Billy the Star (Homing Bullets & Ring Blasts) **Knockout!: Billy falls down, knocking Applejack, Bunnie, Lopunny, Tina, Dixie & Donna over & all of the Cowgirls fall into a wooden water gutter, like how Cowboys lost in a Bar Brawl in the Wild West. *H20 Delerious & Vanoss in: Tag Team Turmoil **Phase 1: H2O Delerious (Pyscho Splashes) & Vanoss (Cough Small Bolts) **Phase 2: Brute H20 Delerious/Surrounded Formation (H20 Delerious: Brute Form & Stunning Waves) (Vanoss: Hoodini Wind Magic) **Phase 3: Vanoss Vending Machine (Bull Platforms, Tiger Platforms or Frog Platforms) **Knockout!: Vanoss spits out Gold Coins & H20 Delerious himself before both fighters revert back to normal. *Uru in: Dragon Ball Zen **Phase 1: Ball Form (Bounce Slam) **Phase 2: Bigger Ball Form (Larger Bounce Slam) **Phase 3: Full Adult Sayian Form (Kamehameha Blasts) **Knockout!: Uru losts his Super Sayian Form & Hair, plopping down in a pile of jelly. *D.Va in: Mecha My Day (Air Battle) **Phase 1: D.Va (Mini Rockets & Bull Cloud) **Phase 2: D.Va & Star Constelation Choice (Gemini or Sagittarius or Fail) **Phase 3: D.Va in Ultra-V (Cyber Sword Lunge, Eye Beams, Fist Punches, Flying Kicks) **Knockout!: Ultra-V heavily damage & malfunctioning with head sprang up like Toy Boxing Robot before it falls down with D.Va. *Flowey in: The Flower & Furious **Phase 1: Slightly Big Flowey (Pirahna Plants, Seed Bullets, Vine Legs Attack) **Phase 2: Bigger Scary Flowey (Thorn Vines, Seed Bullets) **Knockout!: Flowey feels his eyes empty as he deflates back to his normal small size. *Undyne in: Monster Mash Bash **Phase 1: Alphys (Robotic Chomper) **Phase 2: Papyrus (Rain of Bones) **Phase 3: Greater Dog (Spear Swing) **Phase 4: Undyne & Gaster Castle (Moving Gaster Castle, Homing Spears, Pink Cough Candy) **Knockout!: Undyne's staff breaks, while both Undyne breaks down & Gaster Castle starts crying. *Mumbo in: Hocus Bogus **Phase 1: Bumper Car Mumbo (Rams, Target Hands with Bombs) **Phase 2: Balloon Head Mumbo (Balloon Dogs, Roller Coasters with Gloves) **Phase 3: Horse Riding Mumbo (Roller Coasters with Gloves, Horseshoes) **Phase 4: Giant Merry Go Round Mumbo (Glove Bombers) **Knockout!: The Merry Go Round inflates & bursts, releasing the powerless old man Mumbo. *Lrrr: in Alien Action (Air Battle) **Phase 1: Lrrr (Space Lasers, Ships, Bombs, Explosive Shots, Shock Bolts) **Phase 2: Small Mother Ship (Small Lasers, Shock Orbs) **Phase 3: Injured Lrrr (Blaster, Heart, Pills) **Knockout!: Lrrr now dizzy with eyes rolling around, while the Hospital Aliens pour salt & pepper on Lrrr, with Lrrr's gun floating in space. *Pigerio in: HungerBall **Phase 1: Pigerio (Sonic Screams, Spicy Meatballs) **Phase 2: Dancing Flames **Phase 3: 3 Headed Pigerio (Flame Bubbles, Flame Breathe) **Knockout!: Both of Pigero's temporary heads, crumble, leaving with only one head, before an entirely mountain crumbles on top of Pigerio *Shantae in: Ali Baba Bollywood (Air Battle) **Phase 1: Shantae & her Treasure Chest (Variety of Treasure, Hair Whip, Large Fireball) **Phase 2: Pillars (Spinning Blades & Monkey Shantae's Monkey Bullets) **Phase 3: Harpy Shantae in Sarcophagus (Harpy Talons, Pike Balls, Spider Shantae's & Tinker Bat Shantae's) **Phase 4: Mobiusian Shantae (Genie Power Shots, Mermaid Shantae, Bubble Blasts with Crab Shantae's & Bat Shantae's) **Phase 5: Giant Shantae (3 Pyramids of Genie Magic, Falling Elephant Shantae's & her Blue Gem Magic Orb Blasts **Knockout!: Shantae coughing while she shrinks back down to her normal size & falls flat on her belly on her Flying Carpet in defeat. *Captain Stickybeard in: Sugar High Shanghai **Phase 1: Captain Stickybeard & his Candy Pirate Crew (Jawbreaker Hand Cannon, Candy Barrel, Candy Shark, Candy Squid, Candy Chomper Fish & the Sweet Revenge's Hard Candy Cannonballs) **Phase 2: Sweet Revenge Candy Ship (Candy Swirls, Candy Barrels & Large Sugar Beam) **Knockout!: Candy Ship has water burst out from it & sink sideways like a cartoon ship. *Cala Maria in: High Seas, Hi-jinxs! **Phase 1: Cala Maria (Yellow Fish: Electric Dolphin, Red Fish: Missiles, Ghost Pirates, Puffer Fish, Sea Horse & Sea Turtle) **Phase 2: Gorgon Form (Eels, Stone Gaze) **Phase 3: Head of Cala Maria (Obstacles, Poison Bubbles, Stone Gaze) **Knockout!: Cala Maria now extremely upset, turned away with one of the snake of her hair plays violin. *Alice Angel in: Angel Swing **Phase 1: Wedding Stage (Ink Orbs, Ink Kisses, Dive Kick, Bounces, Ink Bear Traps) **Phase 2: Household (Ink Orbs, Dive Kicks, Bounces, Ink Bear Traps, Cute Inks Bottle Drops, Toy Mice) **Phase 3: Goddess Alice Angel (Meteor, Big Wave, Lightning Bolts) **Phase 4: Angel Ovation (Spinning Umbrella) **Knockout!: Alice hangs upside down dizzy, with dress torn a bit & some ink dripping a bit from her. *Dr. EggPlankton in: Size on the Prize **Phase 1: Death Egg Robot (Antenna Head Laser, Chest Gate Makers, Abdomen Swarmers, Flight Stomp, Spike Arms, Damaged Arm: Front & Back Arm Attacks, Damaged Arm: Magnet, Damaged Abdomen: Heat Seeker Bombs & Damaged Atenna: Nuts/Bold/Junk Cannon) **Phase 2: Hover Pod (Spiraling Hover Pod, Heat Seeker Bombs) **Phase 3: EggPlankton (7 Chaos Emeralds Green, Red, White, Cyan, Yellow, Dark Blue & Purple) & Wall Obstacles) **Knockout!: 7 Chaos Emeralds creates an Electrical Chain Reaction that short circuits & explodes the Hover Pod, which the first explosion triggers a second one to EggPlankton's Eggman Mech Suit, leaving him black charred from both explosions. *Wade Neon in: Biker Behemoth **Phase 1: Armor Moto-Tank (Red Cherry Bombs, Flame Bursts, Garbage Catapult, Charge) **Phase 2: Damaged Moto-Tank (Flamethrowers, Buzzsaws) **Phase 3: Mech Suit (Multiple Blaster, Spreads, Blue & Pink Beams, Cards, Arm Blade) **Knockout!: Wade's Rocket Feet disables while his Mech Suit crumbles as it crashes down. *Q-Bee in: Stinging Bee-Trayal **Phase 1: Bee Guard (Rising Hot Honey, Scatter Bee Bombs & Stingers & Mini Bees) **Phase 2: Q-Bee (Rising Hot Honey, Homing Stingers, Magic Orbs, Triangles) **Phase 3: Bee Bomber Plane (Propellor blade, Buzz Saw, Fist Missles) **Knockout!: Q-Bee starts to lose control & fall to the Sticky Honey, getting herself stuck as she reverts to normal. *The Grave Train in: No Pain, No Train **Phase 1: Rottytops (Eyeballs, Ghosts, Pink Bricks) **Phase 2: SkullHead (Skeletal Hands, Pink Bricks) **Phase 3: Eliza & Envy Valentine (Eliza's Electric Blasts, Envy's Hate Sniper, Ghosts, Pink Bricks) **Phase 4: SkullHead's Arvak (Dark Bones, Shadow Heart's Dark Flames) **Knockout!: Arvak fell apart into a Skeleton Mess, but still alive. *King Dice in: All Bets Are Off! **Mini Bosses 1-9: Optional in Board Game ***Mini Boss 1: Tipsy Troop (Small Cup Spill, Bottle Blast, Dragon Olives) ***Knockout! #1: All 3 Members fall tipsly & unconscious. ***Mini Boss 2: Chips Bettigan (Poker Chips) ***Knockout! #2: Chips got out of stack & fall apart ***Mini Boss 3: Mr. Wheezy (Smoke Fire, Teleport) ***Knockout! #3: Mr. Wheezy gets crushed by a giant foot, which stomps on him & he is been put out. ***Mini Boss 4: Pip & Dot (Moving Platform, Spikes & Spike Wall, 20 Die, Domino Bird) ***Knockout! #4: Dot kicks Pip in the Eyes with her High Heels, angry at him that they lost. ***Mini Boss 5: Hopus Pocus (Magic Skulls, Magic Poker Symbols) ***Knockout! #5: His Tie feels tighten & is strained with each tight pull. ***Mini Boss 6: Phear Lap (Present Bomb, Horseshoes, Phantom Horse Rider) ***Knockout! #6: Phear Lap hold his Cash Money up high, while crying coins. ***Mini Boss 7: Pirouletta (Ballerina Dance, Roulette Balls) ***Knockout! #7: Pirouletta feels dizzy, feeling like she's about to faint. ***Mini Boss 8: Magnosteen (Orb Attack, Pool Blue Blocks) ***Knockout! #8: Magnosteen puke out a blackish blue ink like liquid. ***Mini Boss 9: Mr. Chimes (Crane, Chime Music Notes) ***Knockout! #9: Mr. Chimes slammed his face with his own cymbals. **Final Phase: King Dice (Walking Cards) **Knockout!: King Dice falls dizzy with his hands begging that they're not worthy. *The Devil in: One Hell of a Time! **Phase 1: The Devil (Trident Magic Crystals & Flames, Ram Hooves, Serpent Neck, Spider Pounce, Demons) **Phase 2: Giant Smiling Devil (Flying Bomb, Spinning Axe, Fiery Poker Chips) **Phase 3: Giant Frustrated Devil (Big Demons, Skulls, Fiery Poke Chips) **Phase 4: Giant Crying Devil (Tears, Fiery Poker Chip) **Knockout!: The Devil rubbing his head in pain as he is dizzy with many big bumps on his head, waving his white flag, admitting he is surrendering. Layla's Potion Shop Upgrades *Power Shots (Normal Power by Janae's Special Potion) *Chaser (Bought in Beginning) *Spread Shot (Bought after H20 Delerious & Vanoss Boss) *Roundabout *Charge *Lobber *Extra Heart *Smoke Grenade (Bought after Undyne Boss) *Plane Shots (Normal Plane Power) *Mini Bombs (Plane's Secondary Fire) *Rockets (Plane's Ex Move) *Super Bomb (Plane's Super Art) *Kineticlops' Electrical Charged Super Arts (Found in Ruined Buildings I, II & III) **Super Arts I: Power Beam (Gained after Uru Boss) **Super Arts II: Invincibility (Short Term) (Gained after Shantae Boss) **Super Arts III: Super Spirit (Gained after Grave Train Boss) Trivia *Spice has her Red Hair Tips & her secondary red clothing colour, changed into a Blue Variant only for this Saga to fit her role as Mugman, while Voodoo's normal red variant fits well for her role as Cuphead. *Wade boss battle is the most different from the original game. He's also the most hardest of the bunch. *Due to a high strong friendship relationship between Voodoo & Q-Bee, Spice would face Q-Bee on her own, marking the first boss fight of the Saga to be going solo, considering it's a 2 Player journey. Category:Main Story Category:Saga based off a game Category:Saga